Title in Progress
by Erin Turnbull
Summary: When a serial killer asks Tru for help, she's got a decision to make.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, I've been wanting to write a Tru Calling fic for a while now. I was pleased to find that they've already got a Tru Calling category! Ah, I absolutely love that show. I doubt I can capture its true essence, but hey, Saturday night, nothing to do, so why not? Well, here it is. R&R. I plan to update soon.

(Title in Progress)

He ran as fast as his aging body would carry him. He felt the cold breeze of the night whipping against his navy blue windbreaker. He couldn't stop now. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of an old warehouse, just across the road. It would be the perfect place. He sharply turned to cross the road, suddenly feeling the rush of wind whip back his almond hair, as a city bus nearly hit him. Wouldn't it be ironic? He darted forward with as much speed as he could muster up. He was almost there. Kicking open the large glass window, he leapt into the metallic building. 

"Get back here!" cried the familiar voice of an old man, followed by his footsteps across the cement parking lot.

He ducked behind a crate, tearing the sleeve of his windbreaker, but it was too late. A shot rang out, and he fell to the hard, cold floor.

Tru Davies awoke to calming sound of running water. Slowly opening her eyes, abandoning her dreams and returning to reality, she arose to find her little brother, Harrison, in her kitchen making coffee. "Harrison! What are you doing here?" questioned Tru, after a refreshing yawn.

"Couldn't afford the rent, so… I'm bunking here!" he exclaimed, ever so casually. He flicked off the switch on the coffee pot, and carelessly poured himself a mug, and took a large, taunting gulp, completely ignoring the heat. "Is this French vanilla? Or is it Irish Cream? Because, I don't know where you've been getting your coffee from, but it is delic-" he was cut off.

"Harrison," Tru moaned. It was too early for this, "how did you even get here?"

Harrison tossed the spare key into the air, caught it, and tossed it again, this time to Tru. His aim was off, so it hit the wall behind her and fell with a clink, behind her bed, "Lindsay lent it to me. Figured you might want it back," he said smoothly, taking another quick gulp of coffee.

"Perfect," Tru sighed sarcastically, pulling her tired body out of bed.

A/N: Well that's that. So review please! Yeah… I know, it's just the first chapter, but just say something. Ok?


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And, here's the next chapter. So R&R.

(Title in Progress) Chapter 2.

Tru walked down the bustling streets of New York City, until she reached her favorite coffee shop. She sat down next to Lindsay, her best friend.

"It's about time you got here," she said in her usual tone of voice, "I've been sitting here trying to ignore all the perverts who come in here. Honestly, I've never heard so many pickup lines in the same hour before," the blonde complained.

"Sorry I took so long Linds," Tru said with a sigh, "I had to do some paper-training."

"Awe, new puppy?" asked Lindsay with delight.

"Harrison," replied Tru, "I've finally got everything that's breakable into the closet. I locked the door and," Tru reached into the pocket of her jeans, searching for the small silver key, "oh shoot!" she realized she had left the key in her apartment, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I knew I shouldn't have given him spare," sighed Lindsay, "but then he started doing that thing with his tongue, and my ear, and-"

"Ok, lay off the details," said Tru, trying to get the mental image out of her head. 

"I should be going pretty soon. I'm bussing out to see my aunt. It's her birthday, and since I missed it the last four years, I'm pretty sure my family will start asking questions if I miss it again. I've got to be at the terminal by 11." Lindsay said, rocking anxiously in her seat as she checked her watch.

"Go, hurry. I'm not holding you back." Tru said, raising her arms in surrender.

"Hey! Why don't you come with me?" exclaimed the blonde with excitement.

"Sorry Linds, can't. I'm meeting Luc in an hour," replied Tru.

"Ooh," teased Lindsay, "where's he taking you this time? Another expensive restaurant?"

"Actually, we're doing something a bit different this time. We're going mini-putting," said Tru, slightly embarrassed after seeing the look on Lindsay's face.

"Alright then," Lindsay replied, holding in her laughter, "I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde picked up her black leather purse, got up, and left the coffee shop as Tru waved goodbye,"

Tru held her golf club as steady as she could, and prepared to hit the ball. She wasn't much of a golfer. Actually, she'd only played once, a few years ago when Harrison talked her into it. Of course, he only went because he had a bet going on with his friends, but Tru picked up the basics.

"Here, let me show you," Luc said sweetly, just as she was about to swing. She felt him put his hands over hers, and gently moved the silver golf club into position. Maybe this would be more fun than she expected.

Well, her date with Luc had gone great. Sure, it was just mini-putting, but Luc just had this way about him that made the time so… enjoyable, she thought to herself as she opened the door to the city morgue. Davis sat at his desk, managing some files. He didn't notice Tru's presence until the door swung shut.

"Oh, uh, Tru! Hi. I'm just uh… let me clean up here," he said nervously, picking up the papers sprawled across his desk and straightening them out.

"Hey, what's up?" Tru said smiling.

'Why would something be up?" asked Davis suspiciously, fiddling with his fingers, "I… uh… well, what I mean is… er… nothing. Nothing's up," he nodded.

'Alright then," Tru said, eyeing Davis suspiciously. He was acting more nervous than usual. "Davis, whatever's bothering you, I'm sure it's no big deal. I mean, you know about my secret, so-"

"If you're implying that I'm keeping secrets, then-" Davis cut himself off as he bumped into his desk, causing it to shift loudly along the floor. "Look, it's uh… it's nothing."

"Ok, I'll just get all set up," said Tru, pulling her white lab coat off the rack and swinging it over her shoulders and sliding her arms through the sleeves. She headed over to the door to the autopsy room.

"Uh .. oh, wait! Maybe you shouldn't go in there," Davis said hurriedly, shutting the door just as Tru got it open barely an inch.

"That's it, what is going on?" Tru quickly opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight she saw inside. 

"Gardez, I tried to stop her, honestly." Davis exclaimed. 

Gardez was inside the balloon filled room, standing on a chair, hanging up a large banner that read, "Happy 3 months working here!" Tru realized that she had been working at the morgue for exactly three months now.

"I was going to put, 'Wow, three months and you're still here?' but uh… Davis made me change it."

"I'm so sorry… I wrecked the surprise didn't I?" said Tru, wishing she had have been less of a snoop. 

"Yeah, and we were going to get everyone in the crypt to join us too. Nice going," said Gardez sarcastically, jumping down from the swivel chair and landing on the tiled floor.

"You did this for me?" Tru asked, bewildered that the fact that she'd been working there for three months had even crossed their minds.

"Well, its the boss-man's idea. I'm just in it because I'm sucking up. It's about time I got a raise around here," Gardez said carelessly, winking at Davis as he walked passed them and headed out the door.

Davis cleared his throat, "Erm… well, you know. You're the only living girl who's ever come within five feet of the place," Davis said with a quiet laugh.

A/N: Alright, reviews please. And was the surprise thing too cheezy… Because I was on the fence about including that bit, but went for it in the end. Ok, review time. Let's get cracking! Nice juicy reviews!


End file.
